Moments In Our Lives
by Orchid Falls
Summary: They make each other whole. Taiorato. LJ fifty sentence challenge


**A/N's: **So I caved into one of those challenges over on live journal, choosing a fifty sentence challenge as my poison and picking Digimon as one of my two fandoms. So prepare yourself for fifty Taiorato sentences and lots of comma abuse. It's not as easy as you think, but highly addictive.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it and all that jazz…

* * *

**Moments In Our Lives**

**#1 - Heavy**

It's with a crushing force that he ploughs into him, tackling him to the ground in a rush of legs, arms, sweat and heat, ribs digging into his chest and breath tickling hot at his ear.

**#2 - Slip**

Her eyes widen in realisation, "He's going to propose…" she slumps into a chair, face pale and eyes blinking rapidly; and all Taichi can do is stutter as he tries in vain to take back that carefree sentence.

**#3 - Uphold**

Sora sees herself as the barrier; she imagines that if she weren't there the pair would go crashing against each other in an explosion of pain and anger, shattering into pieces she is sure no one else could pick up.

**#4 - Magic**

Yamato wonders at Taichi's pumping leg muscles as he races down the field; Sora is compelled by the way Yamato's fingers play at his guitar strings, and Taichi marvels at the power Sora exerts as she flows through the air, racket tight in her grip.

**#5 - Hurry**

Yamato's hands are outstretched as he waits, beckoning with every muscle for the pair to join him, feet hitting the ground along to the hammering of his heart and panicked faces staring alarmed, deathly pale into his eyes -- they will make it, they have to.

**#6 - Hole**

As he brings her out of it, pink arms grasping almost paper white hands, Yamato promises that he'll never let her fall that far again.

**#7 - Music**

It's with a grunt and a sigh that Yamato gives in, placing his guitar onto the ground as he tries to drown out the sound of Taichi singing along and Sora dissolving into a fit of giggles.

**#8 - Inside**

She doesn't think she'll ever understand when he retreats, where he goes and why he does, or how she'll bring him back.

**#9 - Later**

She'll wake them in a while, Taichi's hand curled around his stomach and Yamato's palm resting against the side of his head, hardly moving since they collapsed from their exhaustion; and in the mean time, she'll keep watch over their sleep.

**#10 - One**

"Those three are like-" Daisuke pauses, watching, trying to think of a way to describe the older trio perfectly, it's Hikari who simplifies the matter, and Takeru who agrees, "They're one."

**#11 - World**

He never admits it aloud, but Taichi knows deep down that he would never leave this place if he didn't have Yamato and Sora waiting back there for his smile.

**#12 - Cheat**

"Taichi," she growled, "So-ra," he countered, Yamato rolling his eyes as he watched the two argue over which square Taichi's piece was really supposed to be on, "Em guys," Identical interrupted glares faced him, "WHAT?"

**#13 - Pink**

Neither have ever understood Mimi's obsession with the colour pink, but as the current brunette introduces them to her new project; a blushing Sora that even contains the simple colour in her cheeks, both agree they can begin to comprehend.

**#14 - Love**

"What do you think it represents," she twirled the crest around in her fingers, a hand brushing against her forehead, the crest and moving to tap against her chest, "You."

**#15 - Eat**

The best days where when they managed to coax Yamato into cooking, the blond always going all out in an effort to please his friends stomachs.

**#16 - Stone**

Sora can beat the both of them with a flick of her wrist, twisting effortlessly and skimming the pebble the furthest before it drops and falls with a plop, turning back to face the astonished pair and raising a pleased grin before they can protest, "I think I win."

**#17 - Boss**

He can command people to listen in a heartbeat and order people around with a single glare, yet Taichi finds it so hard to say no when Sora sits him down to watch _Dirty Dancing _again for the umpteenth time, the sound of the door banging closed as Yamato makes a quick retreat whilst he still has the chance.

**#18 - Feather**

Feather light kisses are what they use to comfort each other, lips brushing against fingers, foreheads and lips.

**#19 - Here**

Sora finds any excuse to touch them, fingers entwined, hand in hand or linked arms, they call it her Mothering instinct and she justifies it as making sure they're all right, making sure they stay with her.

**#20 - Now**

Taichi likes to drink in the moments they share, images like photographs stored away in his memories, Sora's bright eyes carefree and young and Yamato's rare soft smile that doesn't seem so rare when it's just the three of them together.

**#21 - Parent**

Sometimes Yamato feels he's a Father before his time, watching the antics of his two friends with a fretful frown, Taichi tumbling into Sora as the pair crumble to the ground, rolling to a stop with cries of pain that dissolve into snorts of laughter.

**#22 - Free**

They envy him sometimes, _always_, the carefree abandon he applies to his words, to his movements, not giving a damn as he does what he wants, regardless of the consequences.

**#23 - Whimsy**

Sora doesn't picture romantic dances with Princes and suitors, nor does she imagine flowing gowns and chandeliers, she dreams of stumbling movement and stood upon feet, wicked smirks and steps made up as they go along.

**#24 - Worry**

It's been thirty-eight hours, forty-three minutes and thirty-six seconds since he was supposed to return from a routine trip from the Digital World, with no word from the party that set out and no Agumon to support him; and neither can sleep as they wait, wrapped in each other's arms, skin-to-skin and feeling two worlds apart.

**#25 - Star**

Neither stop as Yamato drowns in the sea of fans, identical grins on their faces as they saunter away to a safer distance.

**#26 - Way**

The road is long and hard, but there are always two hands waiting to help pull them along.

**#27 - Dish**

Both eye the creation in front of them with trepidation, Taichi's face turning greener by the second and Yamato's smile dying quickly on his lips, "I don't think I followed the recipe perfectly," she murmurs, "I had to improvise a tiny bit."

**#28 - Pride**

He has buckets full of it, an emotion that Taichi seems to emblazon, bright and burning, and when he falls, he falls hard, crashing down to the ground so hard that he breaks.

**#29 - Build**

"He doesn't need his confidence building up any more, he spends long enough in front of the mirror as it is," the glare the blond throws in his friends direction is enough to freeze all hell over twice.

**#30 - Expelled**

It's their last warning, one more prank and they'll be out on their ears, all in the name of fun or not, all three students meet each other's gazes; twinkling chocolate eyes, playful smirk of a blond and innocent pout of a redhead, their next plan already in motion.

**#31 - Perfect**

In between them both she feels safe and content, ignoring Taichi's elbow stuck in her side and Yamato's foot in her stomach.

**#32 - Night**

Taichi's beaming grin is enough to chase the monsters away, and Sora understands instinctively why she feels safer when she has her new best friend staying over at her house.

**#33 - Lost**

"I'm sorry," his words are empty, tears spilling down her cheeks, and for the first time in his life he's at a loss for what to say.

**#34 - Time**

"We'll make a pact," she winks, cherry lollipop sticking out of her cheek, "If we're forty," at which point her face groans dramatically, "and we're still not married, then we have to marry each other."

**#35 - Evil**

All of them feel that taint their adventures left upon their skin; the memories of moments were they lost control, allowed the darkness thick and heavy into their hearts.

**#36 - Today**

Going off to college feels like they're separating, it's why she doesn't like to think of it, why Sora prefers the saying live for the moment, live for today.

**#37 - Crack**

"I can't," he says, burying his head in his hands, "She'll kill me," the blonde sneers and laughs before replying, "She'll kill you anyway."

**#38 - Quit**

"Quit it," Yamato articulates each word slowly, believing, however futile, that his words might have an effect this time.

**#39 - Play**

"Do you want to play?" The ball rolls to a stop by her feet, the wild haired boy's head cocked brazenly towards her, and the first thing she notices is that he too is missing his two front teeth.

**#40 - Nut**

"She's so drunk," Taichi stares amused as Sora clambers up onto a table, twisting and singing at a loud and uncomfortable volume as people turn to look, "It's your turn to get her this time, Yamato."

**#41 - Down**

"Will you get down before you kill yourself," Yamato sighs, crossing his hands over his chest and trying his best to look aggravated, "Taichi, don't make me come up there!"

**#42 - Ready**

Taichi pictured Yamato in one of his moods as a tightly wound up spring, one that just needed that extra little prod to go flying off into the distance.

**#43 - Slow**

When Taichi had that glossed over dead look on his face, both Sora and Yamato knew Koushiro had been talking computers to him.

**#44 - Animal**

"It's a cat, _our_ new cat," Sora holds the ball of fluff up close against her cheek, eyelashes blinking rapidly as she waits for that sigh that means Yamato's given in.

**#45 - Teen**

Whenever either of his friends are by his side, Yamato doesn't feel that pressure building up on his chest.

**#46 - Burn**

He is failing, he can tell, the team splitting apart as he breathes; and in that moment, he likens himself to an out of control fire, moving fast and burning brightly, consuming everything that comes into contact with his flames.

**#47 Tie**

"Please, I know how to wear a tie," Taichi's fingers flick at the silk material, twisting and looping until he's managed to create a new style of knot, one eyebrow perked in amusement Sora sighs, "There may have been one in our uniform at school, but _you _never wore it."

**#48 - Blast**

He pushes him out of the way without a second thought, twisting as soon as they land, Yamato unable to decide whether he should be angry at his friend's stupidity or deliriously happy he didn't get himself hurt.

**#49 - They**

Yamato knows that he wouldn't last a second without them; it's rare when he thinks of it, but sometimes fleetingly, he remembers what it was like to be alone.

**#50 - Rot **

Neither can keep it together as they watch, her body lowering further into the ground where it will lay and rot, an eternity until they can join her and be whole once again.

**End.**

* * *

Comments and crit much appreciated. 


End file.
